One Thing
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: One thing that didn't happen to Megan Wheeler while she was in Europe.


**One Thing**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Summary:** One thing that didn't happen to Megan Wheeler in Europe.

**Author's Note:** Well I was bored and cleaning out my computer since my disk space has become an issue and I found this and thought I should post it. Please not that this hasn't been beta'd and I hope that you enjoy this.

* * *

**_When Megan was in Europe she..._**

Every fibre in her body told her to run.

She had no idea why though as she walked beside the cool tranquil stone walls with her tour group. Everything was fine, it was sunny, hell she was in Italy - Volterra to be exact. One of the European cops had suggested it to her. Take some time off, experience Italy before you head back to the States...it had seemed like a good idea.

But now it was like her stomach was in several million knots and she couldn't fight the feeling of danger. Surely she was just anxious about finding her way back to her hotel in Rome after the tour...damn she wished she'd learnt some more Italian before she came over. Not that she hadn't picked up on the language but it was still nerve racking trying not to get lost in a foreign country.

But even she knew it wasn't the three hour drive back that worried her. She knew she was in trouble, she just couldn't tell what kind of trouble. She swallowed deeply trying to push it aside, but a tiny voice in her head (that surprisingly sounded like a weird mix of Logan and Ross) kept on saying, _'Run, trust ya gut, run, trust ya gut,'_

She glanced around her tour group. No one else seemed on edge, they were all happy, relaxed...yep that's right relaxed. Megan bit her tongue - she was just being stupid that was all.

She was just missing New York...just itching getting back to actually catching bad guys...she was overreacting - it was that simple.

They came across a pair of large doors and their tour guide left them, waiting for the last of the group to pass through. Megan hang back, eyeing the door uneasily. She knew she could still make a run for it or say she needed the bathroom or that -

"You good darling?" asked the guide in a heavy accent.

She glanced nervously around the room, and back at the guide, "Yeah...just umm thinking....when was this built?"

"I'll tell you in the room," said the woman gesturing the room.

Her heart beat a little quicker at those words.

"I think I'll head back," said Megan evenly, "Ummm bathroom ya know..._grazie_ for the tour..."

"Surely you want to continue the tour?" came a musical voice from behind.

In an instant she turned to the side....where had he come from?

He was beautiful...perfect in so many ways it a crime against nature. His skin seemed to be crafted from stone, though it had this translucent quality to it...and he was so pale. She thought she was pale but this guy won hand's down. His face was framed with long black hair, and his eyes were a deep burgundy red...

Run.

Her body seemed to respond instantly, every instinct in her body told her to run, and yet she knew if she did she'd only be in a more trouble. Her right hand crept back to where her Glock was. She felt air. She swore inwardly - of course she didn't have a gun here, not in Italy...fuck she wished she was home.

"I'm pretty much toured out," she replied sheepishly, keeping an eye on both the guide and the man, "Besides I should attempt to get back before it gets dark and all..."

He was right next to her.

Her body tensed...how the hell? Her body pulsed, and her eyes immediately scanned the immediate area looking for a way out. And then his hand brushed lightly against her forearm. The spot seemed to burn for a moment, and then everything seemed to slow down...

She relaxed, and glanced into his eyes, mesmerized, body frozen.

And then she heard the first scream.

Alarm bells seem to go off in her head, and she instantly turned to run to help when he grabbed her. He was so strong, she struggled against him but his body was like stone. She rammed her foot onto his, but swore as it smashed into what felt like solid rock. That was really gonna hurt in a few hours.

"Crap that hurt!" she yelped.

He laughed, and slowly pulled him back into his arms. His ice cold lips brushed against her neck and he said softly, "Hush Megan, hush..."

How did he know her name? If alarm bells hadn't been going off before then the sure as hell were now. She wiggled against him, trying to worm her way out of his impossible grip. His body seemed to shake in soft laughter as he kept her against him, cooling her hot body.

"Relax Megan," he said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you,"

"Yeah right," she murmured.

"You really are amusing..." she could feel his lips spread into a grin against her neck, "And I'm sure your Rabbi won't mind too much if I keep you...I'm sure your partner will be fine with his temp..."

She turned her head a fraction, "What -"

"You missed out," came a smooth male voice to her right. She turned sharply and saw another beautiful young man with thick black hair. Despite his dark skin it still had a hidden pale quality too it. And then it hit her - _'You. Missed. Out.'._

Oh shit they were all serial killers, probably some crazy cult..oh crap of course she'd run into the crazies on holiday...wait a second - Pasty had known her name....

Yep she wished she'd run earlier.

Though maybe she could still talk her way out of this – oh what was she thinking! Goren was the only person in the world that could talk his way out of this kind of situation...what hadn't she just stayed in New York? She'd take dead corpses and Logan's jokes over this any day.

Pasty seemed to chuckled slightly and she swallowed, eyes still scanning for a way out.

"I like you Megan," stated Pasty, twirling her around, and caressing her cheek. She felt...dirty in some way...it was werid – and wait a second – was he sniffing? Holy shit Pasty had a smell fetish like Goren! Once again Pasty chuckled and then he said, "Very cute my dear – must meet this Goren at some point...you have spark, you know, something that old Ross was trying to bring out with dear old Logan - should send him my regards..."

She tried to pull away from him and she stammered, "I don't -"

"I know that you don't understand...but you will," he grinned. He pulled her tightly against him and ran his tongue against her neck line. She shivered involuntarily and suddenly she felt him bite down. What happened next was a blur as he bit her.

Her eyes welled up and tears started to run down her face, she grunted and tried to pull away as an icy burning sensation started to spread around her neck. She screamed and struggled against her captor. What was going on? _SHIT!_ She twisted and found her head being pushed against his chest.

She bit down into his black robe. Her vision was jumping from normal to hazy to flashes of red. She closed her eyes tightly, and finally he lessened his grip on her, bringing her onto the cool ground still holding her. Her left hand gripped her neck and dig into it causing another bout of pain. Sticky blood was seeping out of the wound and running down her neck.

"Felix, please inform Caius and Marcus that we'll have a new playmate won't you?"

"Play –" started Megan before she twisted and she bit down hard on her tongue.

The burning was back – this time in tenfold and not icy but red hot. It was like she was on fire - _she was burning_. She struggled against him again but gave up. His cool skin was soothing actually. His cold evening out the fire that consumed her body. Then something that felt like a knife began to pierce her heart.

"Just relax Megan," he whispered to her.

She screamed.

And then saw black and felt fire. It seemed to drag on for hours. Time was non-existent. She wanted to die. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Logan. She wanted Danny! She wanted out! But this pain – these flashes of burning and then brief moments of cold froze her whole body in place. It wouldn't let her go.

She needed it to end! Anything to end this – she'd do anything. She shouted and screamed, continuously, pleading to God, Buddha, Jesus – anyone to make it stop. But no one is coming. It's just him and nameless voices that swilled around her.

Then nothing.

She opened her eyes to a white ceiling with intricate artwork on it. Then she realised that she wasn't breathing. She quickly breathed in but it didn't...satisfy her? It was like she didn't need it. She swallowed and then grunted. Her throat felt like it was burning...she closed her eyes and opened them again this time everything seemed to have a pink twinge to it.

"Hello Megan," came his voice. She turned her head to see him bending down beside her. There were two others behind him – both of them looked similar to Pasty though one had snow white hair. Who were they? What had happened?

Who was _she_?

"What did _you_ do?" she whispered to him.

"Made you one of us,"

**_When Megan was in Europe she didn't become a vampire and join the Volturi._**

**Author's Note:** Yes this was a crossover with the _Twilight Saga_... XD


End file.
